


Jego

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wiecie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W tej wersji rzeczywistości jest jego. Jest <i>jego</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jego

**Author's Note:**

> króciutki fic do pining!Sherlocka, trochę inaczej niż zwykle ;-)

Ciepłe dłonie dotykają jego rozchylonych, nadwrażliwych warg, przebiegają po jego żuchwie, badają szyję, tak jak niewidomy dotyka literatury. Palce krążą wokół sterczących sutków, a usta śledzą ich bieg, składając czułe pocałunki na jego piersi, w dół jego brzucha. Sherlock bierze płytki oddech, gdy rozgrzane namiętnością palce owijają się wokół jego członka, a ciche skomlenie opuszcza jego usta, kiedy jego dłoń zaczyna się na nim poruszać powoli, powoli, spokojnie, mają dla siebie _wieczność_ , całą wieczność. Sherlock zamyka oczy, słysząc tylko zmieszany rytm serc i coraz szybsze i krótsze wdechy. Czuje w sobie tylko ostateczność, jego palce, rozciągające go, przygotowujące na jego penisa. Rytm jest równy, namiętny i zawsze ten sam; ich usta spotykają się w krótkich, głębokich pocałunkach, a rozgorączkowana chwila zdaje pulsować gdzieś obok nich, jak inny wymiar rzeczywistości.

Nachyla się nad nim, tak że jego czerwone wargi są tuż przy uchu Sherlocka, i szepcze mu słowa, które w umyśle Sherlocka brzmią irracjonalnie _gorzko_ :

— Mój, mój, mój, jesteś _tylko mój_ …

Sherlock spotyka znów jego usta, a pocałunek pozostawia ich obu bez oddechu, wysyłając na skraj, tak że członek mężczyzny zaczyna w nim pulsować.

W tej wersji rzeczywistości jest jego. Jest _jego_.

— Mój — powtarza Victor w jego usta.


End file.
